pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas O'Malleycules (Thomas O'Malley's Style)
Thomas O'Malley's movie-spoof of "Hercules" Cast *Baby Hercules - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Young Hercules - Tom Cat Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Adult Hercules - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Zeus - Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) *Hera - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Megara - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Hades - King of the Cat (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) *Philoctetes - Bonkers D.Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *Baby Pegasus - Figaro (Pinocchio) *Pegasus - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Hermes - Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo) *Pain and Panic - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Rabbit Pain - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit !) *Gopher Panic - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) *Pain and Panic as Boys - Yakko Warner and Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Pain and Panic as Female Horse - Kitty (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Nessus the River Guardian - Crescent (Ultraman 80) *The Muses - Themeselves *The 3 Fates - Demon Go-No (Jumborg Ace and Giant), Catnip (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) and Magica DeSpell (DuckTales) *Amphitryon and Alcmene - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) and Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Demetrius the Pot Maker - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Boys with Frisbee - Whopper (Pound Puppies), Flower (Bambi) and Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) *Chariot Driver - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Sundial Seller - Pero (The Wonderful World of Puss in Boots) *End-of-the-World Man - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Heavy Woman - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Burnt Man - Dodo (Alice in Wonderland) *Snowball the Cat - Banjo (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) *Fat Man - Peter Potamus (Hanna-Barbera) *Tall Woman - Auntie Shrew (The Secret of NIMH) *Elderly Man - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Hydra - Blizzard (Ultraman Leo) *Carvings - Gremlins (Gremlins) *Meg's Ex-Boyfriend - Gomess (Ultra Q) *Enraged Artist - Kasper Kat (The World of Hans Christian Andersen) *Rock Titan - Alien Baltan (Ultraman) *Frost Titan - Eleking (Ultraseven) *Volcanic Titan - Gudon (Return of Ultraman) *Hurrican Titan - Doragoris (Ultraman Ace) *Cyclops - Tyrant (Ultraman Taro) *Ares, God of War - Brain (Inspector Gadget) *Apollo, God of the Sun - Mighty Mouse *Aphrodite, Goddess of Love - Kangaroo (Dot & The Kangaroo) *Gods - Various Cat *Ceberus the 3-Headed Dog - King Ghidorah (Ghidorah the Three-Headed Monster) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Nuemekdisneylover1999 Category:Hercules Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Disney and Toei Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thomas O'Malley